Think Twice
by BobWhite
Summary: Button has a sister!
1. 6 Years Ago

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Button has a twin sister he hasn't seen since they were four years old. What happens when she comes back into his life? And what happens when he find out what she's been up to for the past six years.

**6 Years Ago:**

_Will be in Italics._

**Prologue:**

_Button & Elysia had been living in Texas since they were younger then four. Their parents had died when they were two & they became orphans when they were three. Nobody would take them in. They lived off the streets until they got separated when they were four. Elysia went looking for food and when she came back, Button was nowhere to be seen. If Elysia had known Button would disappear she wouldn't have left, but she had and now she had to fend for herself._

**Fending For Themselves-Button:**

_Button had wandered down the street and was taken in by an elderly lady. He was kept until he was ten. He'd gone to school but dropped out only a couple months after joining, when the elderly woman he'd grown to know as mom, had died of a heart attack. He soon was out on the streets again. And that's where Boss, Charlie & Mose picked him up._

**Fending For Themselves-Elysia:**

_Elysia wandered around, trying to look for Button, but couldn't find him. She joined a small band of children heading out for another town to look for families, but she was never chosen. She moved from one state to another and then ended back up in Texas when she was ten. At that time she joined a local gang of outlaws and started dating the leader. She caught only a glimpse of button on her travels and that's when he was leaving Texas with a bunch of men and there cattle. She saw him for only a second and then he was gone. He never looked at her. He was gone & she was with a new family._

_Little did they know, they would see each other again in six years, in a town called Harmonville... _


	2. Present Day

Right where the movie leaves off

Right where the movie leaves off.

**Present Day:**

**Harmonville-The Riders:**

Button had just come out of the General store & was walking across the street to the bar to talk to Boss when a group of men rode into town. He walked up to the bar, yelled inside for Boss & Charlie, then waited for the riders to come up. He noticed that one of the riders was a girl, pregnant, but he couldn't tell what she looked like. For more then six years, he had kept hidden the fact that he was a twin. But he didn't know if he would be able to anymore.

The riders stopped in front of the bar, looking at the men that had just come out, along with the boy that was starting at them. The boy looked oddly familiar & John, Elysia's husband figured it out before anybody else. This must be the twin brother Elysia had mentioned losing when she was four. But why did he look so Mexican when she looked so Indian? Maybe she had more of her mother in her & he his father.

"**Can we help you folks?"** Boss Spearmen asked.

"**We lookin for a doc. My wife here is pregnant & needs a doc to look at her. We was ambushed two days past & she be injured. Got a doc who can look at her?"** John asked.

"**Depends on if that's the only thing you folks are here for."** Charlie said.

"**Button is that you?"** I asked.

"**Yeah, Elysia what happened to you?"**

"**How do you know this girl, Button?"** Sue asked. I took the 'kerchief from my face, exposing the same face Button had.

"**I'm his twin sister. We was separated when we was four. I guess he came here with these men. I joined this gang after joining a small group of kids trying to get adopted by folks from the states. But nobody wanted a half-injun, half-Mexican, so I was never adopted."**

"**So you joined these men and started riding the country doing what?"** Button asked.

"**Believe me, if you knew, ya'll would kick us out 'fore I got looked at."**

"**Try us."** Boss said. Button looked at us.

"**We're outlaws. We wanted all over the country. We befriended some Indians after they learned I was half Lakota. They delivered my first child when I was fourteen, but he died only a couple months later, when some sheriff recognized us and started shooting. When he learned he'd killed a baby, he let us pass by without arrestin' us. Guess he felt sorry for me, losin' a kid and all."**

"**You've already had a kid?"** Button asked.

"**Uh-huh. Does that bother you Button? Or should I say Emanuel."** I laughed. Button turned bright red at his given name. He liked Button a whole lot better then Emanuel. His friends kept themselves from laughing out loud. they had never known his real name.


	3. Something's Wrong With The Baby

Something's Wrong With The Baby:

**Something's Wrong With The Baby:**

John, the gang and I were camped just outside of town. John and I had set our tent up and I was lying down. The doc had told us that I shouldn't travel anywhere until the baby was born, which would be a couple months. That suggestion didn't go over well with John and the boys. They didn't want to stay in an unknown town where a quick Marshal probably thought he could get some quick cash on capturing one of us. John moved from the tent to the fire and I was left alone. The baby was very active and I didn't want to alert them for no reason. My first child had been very active as well, although I hadn't just been injured when I was pregnant with him.

I drifted off to sleep, but my mind wouldn't rest. I couldn't believe that Button was alive and well after all these years. I had thought that maybe he had survived somehow, but I never knew if he was. My eyes shot open. The baby was kicking hard now. John and the boys were talking by the fire about some job. I gritted my teeth, something was wrong. My hand moved under my belly. I tried to sit up, but the pain stopped me. I gulped, I could barely breathe. The baby kept kicking; I heard someone get up from the fire and move to the tent. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I didn't want one of the guys to know something was wrong. But it wasn't just one of the guys, it was John.

John came into the tent, pulled back the blanket and laid down next to me. He put his arm around my waist and on my hand, which was still under my belly. He kissed the back of my neck, then stopped. He could feel how tense I was and he sat up. He pulled the lantern forward and lit it, then looked into my face. He saw the pain etched in my eyes and yelled for some of the guys. The guys pulled back the tent flap and looked at John. He yelled at them to get help and quick.

Some of the guys grabbed their horses and left for the town immediately. John held me in his arms and I held onto him, whimpering. I had never whimpered, not even when I had given birth to my first child. John kept his hand under my belly, keeping me from pushing. He felt something sticky on my legs and when he pulled his hand from my belly, he saw blood. The baby was in trouble and we weren't anywhere near the town.

About half an hour later, we heard the sound of horses approaching and fast. But by that time, the blood had stopped. Doc Barlow came into the tent and knelt down. He wasn't alone. They had brought a wagon with them. Sue, Button, Charlie & Boss Spearmen were with him. Doc Barlow looked at me and saw the blood on John's hand. He told John they had to get me back to his house quickly. John picked me up; the blanket wrapped around my body, my arms around is neck. He put me in the wagon; Sue was already in the wagon. She pulled me in then John got in after me. Sue put my head on her lap; John kept my hand in his hand. Doc Barlow got in after John and Boss Spearmen turned the wagon around and headed back into town. The guys followed after putting the camp fire out and gathering up all our gear. By the time the guys had gotten to the Doc's house, we were inside and I was on the bed.

John held my hand, my eyes tightly shut. I gulped, moaned in pain. Sue was in the room with Doc Barlow, but Button, Boss Spearmen and Charlie were out in the sitting area. The guys were outside, pacing, waiting to be told what was going on.


End file.
